Stressful Moment at Bookstore
by NollyLvn
Summary: Gray helps Juvia pick a book. Imagine how it turned out to be! My third one-shot :o


Lets Buy This Book!

"You've been looking at those three books for one hour, Juvia," Gray groaned. They had been there for three hours actually! This date was getting really troublesome.

"Just a minute, Gray-sama. This is so hard to decide!" she exclaimed while eyeing the three books in the showing-off tables with 'Best Seller!' above it.

"Just buy whatever then lets eat! I'm starving to death!" he suggested from behind her. She was standing there like an hour! Well, literally an hour. As much as he liked to watch her pouting while thinking, he hated to just stand there like an idiot too!

"Juvia has always watched that Harry Potter series but I've never got the chance to read the novels by J.K Rowling. She have Twillight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn in her room but I want this book of Stephenie Meyer's biography too! I've already read the Mocking Jay from Suzanne Collins so she want to read Catching Fire also," she mumbled to herself.

Well, he knew that his girlfriend liked books, but he'd never thought that she knew that much of that thing. Whatever. He just wanted to go from the freaking bookstore already!

"What do you think, Gray-sama?" Juvia asked while showing off the three best books to him.

"I think you should pick the damn book already then eat at the freaking foodcourt," he growled at the trio of beautifully wrapped papers.

The blunette paid no attention to her boyfriend's harsh comment while mumbling about Katniss Everdeen' ability in arching compared to Sagitarius-sensei's.

"You know what? I think you should take this one," he handed her a black-covered book with the title of 'How to Kill Mocking Bird' in front of it.

"Come on, Gray-sama, rather than you suggest that hideous book, why don't you instead helping me out in picking the book?" she rolled her cerulean eyes tiredly. Her guy wasn't easing any of her troubles in choosing her favorite books.

"Is that so?" he grunted again. He was sooo getting grumpy now.

"What's wrong with this books?" he said touching Harry Potter and Whatever (he just didn't care).

"There's nothing wrong with it! Juvia wants to read the Harry Potter series from the start because she's never been reading one of those great novel and people says its awfully amazing!" she announced in one breath. I bet her lungs was going to get hurt by now.

"Then why not?" Gray asked in confusion, eyeing her while she inhaled a very deep breath.

"Because I also want to finish The Hunger Games Trilogy. I have Mocking Jay at home so I need to buy Catching Fire now. I've watched the movie, you know. When District 12 randomly picked Katniss' little sister then Katniss offered herself to replace the little sister then Peeta Mellark got choosen as well, then-"

"Okay, okay, I get it! Then, you should buy that one. Enough said," Gray stated desperately, sure, his girlfriend was getting nuts by that catness.

"But, do you know Stephenie Meyer? That fabulous Twilight Saga's author? Juvia wants to read her biography too! I want to know her motivations, inspiration, and struggles in finishing her Twillight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn!"

"…"

"So what does Gray-sama think?"

"Aarghh!"

Half an hour later…

"I'm so glad with my choice! It's the best book!" sang Juvia as she hugged the plastic filled with her lovely choosen novel.

"Finally…" he said with such big relieve after he paid the bill of her things.

"Thanks for your advice, darling!"

"You happy?"

"Extreme happy!"

At the night, she had a new book of her collection. She chose 50 Shades of Gray.

Did I success making you smile? If yes, please tell me! Because I had fun writing this, I hope you have fun reading this too! :D

References :

Stephenie Meyer – Twilight Saga's author. One of my favorite novels and movies ever!

J.K Rowling – Harry Potter series' author. I've never read the novels, so a part of this fic is really happened to me hehehe.

Suzanne Collins – The Hunger Games Trilogy's author. Same like Harry Potter, I've never had the chance to read them, but I do love the movie! I'm still waiting for Catching Fire though!

50 Shades of Gray and How to Kill Mocking Bird, both of them I just know the names, I'm sorry that I can't say much about these two books.

By now, maybe you already figured that I'm a bookworm geeheehee XD

Well, too much talking is stressing. So, any thought?


End file.
